


The Tea Towel

by abitofarockyroad



Series: How do you like your smut in the morning [2]
Category: Avengers (Comics), Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 20:26:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4193730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abitofarockyroad/pseuds/abitofarockyroad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You were looking at one of the most attractive guys you had ever seen, naked, holding a tea towel over his woohoo. He leant down and picked up a newspaper from the floor, glancing up and seeing you standing and staring. His eyes flicked up and down your body, and it was then you remembered you were only wearing panties and a tshirt which was just long enough to cover your modesty.</p><p>“Well hi there.” He says, leaning against his doorpost and winking at you.</p><p>“Urmm…hi…I heard a noise and…”</p><p>“Thought you would come out and seduce the axe murderer? With your long legs, bed hair and absolutely beautiful eyes?”</p><p>“Oh you’re a fine one to talk. If you drop that tea towel I am going to see way more than I bargained for.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tea Towel

**Author's Note:**

> Second gif prompt coming your way folks. Submissions are still open for this if you want your own written.
> 
> The reader has moved into a new apartment and what does she find? Naked Steve in the hallway. What a time to be alive eh?
> 
> For simple-as-a-snozberry
> 
> Pairing: Steve x Reader  
> Warnings: Fun smut times :D

It was the first morning you were in your new apartment. Your friend had got herself knocked up and then panic married so she was moving out of the lovely little two bed place you had. After an unsuccessful flatmate hunt you had to move out into a much much much much much smaller place you could actually afford.

So on moving day you packed your minimal belongings into you tiny car and made your way over. It only took you a day to unpack everything and completely move in, even without the help your traitor friend had promised you.

It took you a while to get to sleep the first night alone, you weren’t used to being in an empty apartment and every bump or noise you heard freaked you the fuck out. At one point at about 2am, you heard a noise outside your apartment, which sounded like a person moving around. Summoning up every ounce of courage, and carrying your trusty baseball bat. You opened your door a smidge and glanced out, quickly opening it all the way, your mouth dropping open.

You were looking at one of the most attractive guys you had ever seen, naked, holding a tea towel over his woohoo. He leant down and picked up a newspaper from the floor, glancing up and seeing you standing and staring. His eyes flicked up and down your body, and it was then you remembered you were only wearing panties and a tshirt which was just long enough to cover your modesty.

“Well hi there.” He says, leaning against his doorpost and winking at you.

“Urmm…hi…I heard a noise and…”

“Thought you would come out and seduce the axe murderer? With your long legs, bed hair and absolutely beautiful eyes?”

“Oh you’re a fine one to talk. If you drop that tea towel I am going to see way more than I bargained for.”

“Maybe it will accidentally slip out of my hands if you’re lucky.” He says with a smirk, his hand holding the tea towel twitching slightly. “So you’re new huh?”

“Yeah, I moved in today. Living alone is freaky. Hence the baseball bat.” You explain, brandishing it slightly.

“Ah so I shouldn’t be too worried about you hitting me with that or inserting it in any unsavoury places now we are acquainted?”

“Unless you’re into that kind of thing?”

“At least take me out for dinner first.”

“Well you say acquainted, I don’t know you name.” You say, feeling your cheeks flush at his words.

“Steve.”

“(y/n)”

“So, dinner?”

“Well how about breakfast? I’m up now and could use some company.” You say with a wink, turning and walking back into your apartment. You hear Steve’s door shut and the padding of bare feet on the floor towards your apartment.

“I’ll wash up after. I have a tea towel.” He offers, jogging into your apartment, tea towel still held firmly in place. You watch as he turns to shut your door, his ass on full show.

“Steve.”

“Yes?” He asks, turning around and grinning cheekily.

“I think we should get rid of the tea towel now.”

“What about breakfast?”

“I suddenly have a craving for sausage for some reason.” You say, feeling awfully courageous considering you’d only just met this guy. But hey. YOLO. That’s what the kids say these days right? Sure. Why not.

“Oh you naughty little minx.” Steve practically growls. The mood instantly changes as he whips the tea towel away from his junk and cocks a hip, placing one hand on his hip and using the other to swing the tea towel around his head. He started swaying slightly, his…incredibly impressive sausage swaying from side to side.

“Oh really. This is where we are going?” You say with a laugh.

“Honey you couldn’t pull this off.” Says Steve the sassmaster.

“Oh you just watch.” You say striding over to your laptop. You pick the optimal song and strut back over to Steve. The stripper song blares out from your speakers and you turn your back to Steve, swaying your hips dramatically. You slowly start pulling your shirt off, revealing your black lace thong. You hear Steve take a quick intake of breath, remaining silent still. You pull the shirt up more, finally pulling it over your head and swinging it around in the same way Steve did. At the most dramatic part of the song you spin around, breast akimbo and do a little shimmy. Steve’s eyes focus on your tits wobbling and bouncing all over the place and he grins, his attention turning back to your face.

“Impressive.” He says, his lips pulling into a naughty grin. His smile quickly fades and he strides towards you suddenly, hooking his thumbs into the waistband of your underwear. He pulls your hips close against his and drops his head, pressing his lips against yours. Your hands move to the back of his neck pulling him closer to you. He moves slowly down your body, sucking each of your nipples briefly on his way down, pulling your underwear down your legs as he moves. You step out of your underwear and Steve begins moving back up your body, his hand however slipping between your legs and rubbing circles on your clit.

“Bedroom.” You whisper. You look down at his schlong and an idea forms in your mind. An excellent idea. You catch Steve’s eye and wink, taking hold of his almost fully erect self. You tug gently and he whines a little, making you giggle. You lead him towards your bedroom holding his dick tightly. He chuckles and waddles along behind you, stroking his hands down your sides. As soon as you reach your bed, release Steve and turn, he picks you up by the waist and throws you onto the bed.

“So are you going to ravish me Steve?” You ask, watching him crawl on his hands and knees up the bed towards you.

“Oh don’t you know it.” He replies before biting your collarbone, his body aligned with yours. You reach your hand down between his legs and pump him in your fist while he bites, nibbles and sucks at a sensitive area by your neck you didn’t even realise you had. One of his hands trails down your body and slips inside of you, and you open your legs willingly to increase the sensation. He crooks his finger and hits the spot over and over again. It doesn’t take long for that familiar feeling of heat to begin pooling inside of you.

“Stop. Wait.” You manage to say, the words reluctant to leave your mouth. “I need you inside me.”

“Happy to oblige.” Steve says, kissing you briefly. “Hey. Release hide and seek would you?”

“Hide and seek?” You ask, confused. “Wait…did you name your dick hide and seek?”

“Yup.” He says, and without an explanation he thrusts roughly into you. You scrabble for some kind of grip on his body as he continues to thrust himself into you quickly and firmly. The heat builds up inside you again and you shout his name as you cum, feeling yourself tighten around him. He gasps as this feeling and his thrusts quicken.

“My dick is called…hide and seek…” He gasps between thrusts. “Because ready or not…here it comes.” He cries out and you feel his thighs shake as he reaches climax on cue. His thrusts becoming sloppy, you ride out your orgasms together. When your bodies relax again he slumps down onto the bed next to you, both of you sweaty and breathless.

“You called your dick that just to make that awful joke.” You say, turning to look at Steve’s smug face.

“Indeed. Welcome to the neighbourhood.”

(The song the reader stripped to :D https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5bLX06yR3wY)


End file.
